Tras la muerte de un rey
by Nariko2
Summary: Cuando Aragorn muere, Legolas se enfrenta por primera vez a la muerte de alguien muy cercano. Fic corto en primera persona acerca de lo que Legolas siente tras la muerte de su amigo


Gondor lloraba. Me sentía ajeno a todo esa tristeza aunque la compartía. No estaba acostumbrado a la perdida de alguien querido; nunca había entendido el dolor que eso provocaba, pues mis seres más queridos también gozaban de una vida inmortal. Más no ahora, cuando el tiempo del rey de Gondor, Elessar, Aragorn, mi amigo, había terminado.  
  
Todo a mi alrededor era dolor y tristeza. El cielo también parecía estar de luto, unos oscuros nubarrones lo cubrían.  
  
Sólo Gimli y yo estábamos allí. Los últimos restos de lo que antaño había sido la comunidad. Los hobbits también habían fallecido años atrás.  
  
El mundo se desmoronaba. Pocos restos de mi linaje restaban ya en la Tierra Media, y sólo mi hogar y mi padre me ataban a ese lugar.  
  
¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Partir al oeste con los demás de mi estirpe? ¿O vagar por los bosques hasta que el mundo cambiase?  
  
A través del dolor vi a Arwen, vestida de negro por completo. Continuaba siendo la elfa hermosa que había conocido innumerables siglos atrás, más ahora, en su rostro el dolor y quizá el tiempo habían echo mella; sus ojos brillaban ya con el brillo de la mortecina sombra que se cernía sobre el mundo. Me devolvió una mirada perdida, adornada con lágrimas cristalinas. "Quédate hasta el final" era lo que me decían sus pupilas azules. Y eso hice, y Gimli se quedó conmigo también.  
  
Poco a poco la gente se fue marchando en una procesión lenta, pausada. Pronto ya sólo quedábamos Arwen, sus hijo Eldarion, sus hijas gemelas Sáre y Sárie, su hija mayor Ilye, Elrohir y Elladan, Gimli y yo.  
  
En silencio nos miramos unos con otros. Ninguno de nosotros habíamos sufrido ninguna pérdida tan importante como esa, salvo quizás Gimli. El dolor de la muerte no nos había tocado nunca tan de cerca, aunque sabíamos que algún día llegaría el momento. Y el momento había llegado.  
  
Un gran vacío crecía en mi interior. Parecía como si la calidez de los sentimientos alegres jamás pudieran volver a tener cabida dentro de mi pecho. Los recuerdos de los tiempos felices vividos al lado de Aragorn se agolpaban en mi cerebro como imágenes de un desgastado mural que se sucedían una detrás de la otra.  
  
¿Serían así siempre las cosas si me quedaban en ese mundo? Al otro lado del mar no había sufrimiento, no había dolor... Sólo una nueva vida tentadora, lejos de las preocupaciones terrenales y el dolor de la pérdida de algunos de mis seres más queridos. Era tentador....  
  
Yo había luchado para que los demás pudieran tener una vida feliz. La misma vida que ahora se les estaba agotando, dando paso a las nuevas generaciones, que nada sabían del dolor de la pasada edad, ni de oscuridades que anegaban al mundo....  
  
Luché para que hubiese un mañana para todos, y en efecto lo hubo... ¿Pero habrá ahora mañana para mi?  
  
Luché para que reinara la paz... ¿Pero habrá paz alguna vez en mi corazón?  
  
Me pareció que a lo lejos oía las gaviotas. Suspiré. Quizá eran imaginaciones, pero me pareció que llegaba la brisa lejana del tan añorado mar... creí ver un resplandor azul, y el clamor de las gaviotas y el aleteo de sus alas blancas sobre la espuma...  
  
Miré a mi alrededor una vez más. Sufrimiento, dolor, pena... ¿Era eso lo que quería hasta el fin de mis días? No.  
  
Partiría. Ya lo había decidido. Ya bastaba de morar en esas tierras, dejaría atrás los recuerdos y a los amigos... Partiría al oeste, cruzaría las aguas y viviría allí en paz, entre mi gente.  
  
Aquella noche me quedé en Minas Tirith, luchando contra los recuerdos que aquella ciudadela de piedra me traspasaba. Recuerdos de días felices. La boda de Aragorn, el reencuentro con Frodo después de creerlo muerto tantas veces...  
  
Me levanté decidido. Partiría en ese mismo momento. Sin despedirme. Nunca me han gustado las despedidas. ¿Qué tenían de bueno? Tristes lágrimas que te hacían sentir más mal por irte. Dejaría una nota, frías palabras en un trozo de pergamino, pero encajarían en los tiempos tristes que corrían.  
  
Un rato después, ya en las puertas de salida de Minas Tirith volteé a mirar la ciudad de reyes por última vez.  
  
- Namarië - susurré  
  
- ¿Cómo que namarië? ¿Dónde crees que vas amigo?  
  
Era Gimli. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que me disponía a hacer?  
  
- Gimli yo...  
  
- Te vas. Partes al oeste. Lo he visto antes en tus ojos. Un reflejo del mar que nunca te ha abandonado desde que lo viste se ha hecho más nítido esta tarde.  
  
Asentí silenciosamente con la cabeza.  
  
- Y yo voy contigo  
  
Miré a mi amigo. Al principio sorprendido, no queriendo creer lo que oía. Después una sonrisa se fue formando en mis labios :  
  
- Será un placer amigo.  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno, este minific lo tenia echo hace dos siglos y medio, y lo rescaté del ordenador el otro día haciendo limpieza. Y pensé : wooo, un fic de mi elfito preferido y no m'acordaba de él!  
  
Y mira, decidí publicarlo a ver que os parecía, así que dejad revis ¿vale? ^^ Si me animo quizá hago otro capi desde el punto de vista de Gimli, de Arwen, de los hijos de Aragorn o de los gemelos... Ya veremos... En fins... Pos eso.  
  
* * * 


End file.
